Ashton Potter: Year One
by CRL01
Summary: Ashton Potters first year at Hogwarts as strange things happen in the wizarding world. Please r/r
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1 ASHTON'S LETTER  
  
Ashton Potter always knew that he would be going to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry but, now with his letter in hand he just couldn't believe the time had come. Both his mom Susan Barns and his father Harry Potter had attended school there some time ago and now it was his turn.  
  
Ashton was a good boy, who looked remarkably like his father at 11 years of age right down to the untamed black hair and the glasses.  
  
"Open it," James said as Harry and Susan entered the families' living room.  
  
James was a wide-eyed boy with a great smile and long strait red hair like his mother and grandfather but he did get a few features from his father namely his piercing green eyes and his need for adventure.  
  
"Yeah, open it," the showing Susan said sitting on the couch next to Ashton as Harry squeezed in next to James.  
  
Ashton sat examining the letter and turning it over in his hands for a minute before gently pulling off the Hogwarts seal and unfolding the letter witch read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We have also enclosed your ticket for the Hogwarts express, departing from Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 and ¾ at precisely 11:00 on August 30th. Term begins September 1st.  
  
Sincerely, Servius Snape Deputy Headmaster/ Potions Master  
  
"So Snape is the new Deputy Headmaster," Harry said mostly to himself.  
  
"Who's Snape," Ashton asked, sensing the concern in his father's voice.  
  
"No one son," Harry replied trying to sound sure of himself, while Susan read through Ashton's list of supplies.  
  
"Looks like we'll be making a trip to Diagon Alley," Susan said changing the subject just as James was about to make a comment.  
  
"What does he need," Harry asked.  
  
"Not much," Susan replied. " He already has a wand, a broom regular robes and Hogwarts is providing the house robes so books mainly," Susan continued. "And a cauldron for potions class." With that Ashton and James returned to their room, Susan made her way to the kitchen and Harry turned on the television. The Indian National Quidditch team was playing the Chuddley Cannons, he and his best friend Ron's favorite team. Currently they where losing 80 to 10 but their seeker Allison Martins was hot on the trail of the golden snitch.  
  
The Chuddley Cannons where having a horrid season and Ron was taking it quite hard. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 DIAGON ALLEY EXPOSED  
  
Harry, Susan, Ashton and young James entered the Leaky Cauldron and quickly made their way to the back room where the secret entrance to Diagon Alley was. The entrance to Diagon Alley was slightly ajar which cause Harry and Susan a bit of concern.  
  
"Hurry through," Harry said eyeing the entrance way strangely.  
  
"That's weird," Susan said as they crossed into the magical realm. "I've never known it to stay open," She continued with a slight hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"Me either," Harry responded as they headed toward one of the many bookstore along Diagon Alley. Harry, Susan and the boys climbed the stairs to Lord and Sauce and entered the bookstore through oblong glass doors along the front of the strange building. Standing in the entranceway Ashton noticed a section set aside for the first year's books. An average looking boy with a black bowler upon his head stood with his parents examining the books. The family decided to split up when Susan noticed Hermione standing in the care of Magical Creatures section.  
  
"Herm," Susan yelled running over to her.  
  
"Did you notice the entrance was open," Hermione asked, not stopping long enough to let Susan answer. "And, did you hear that the barrier at Kings Cross Station is wide open, and the Muggles have noticed."  
  
"What is going on," Susan questioned as Harry and the boys came over carrying a large stack of books.  
  
"Michael see you at Hogwarts," Ashton called to the boy in the bowler.  
  
"Where are Ron and Rachell," Harry asked. "Rachell is with Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley and Ron are stuck at the Ministry. Ron got called in late last night because of the barrier openings."  
  
"Oh," Harry said remembering the open door in the hidden room behind the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Are you coming up to the Burrow next week," Hermione asked as the Potters where just about to leave Lords and Sauce.  
  
"Yes," Harry called back. "And tell Ron and that little angel we missed them."  
  
"Ok," Hermione said a second before the glass doors closed behind the Potter family.  
  
Standing on the street Harry could see into the small room behind the Leaky Cauldron, which caused him some concern, but he shook it off because his scar wasn't bothering him. 


End file.
